charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 6
The sixth season of Charmed began airing on September 28, 2003 on The WB. Airing on Sundays at 8 P.M., the season consisted of 23 episodes and concluded its airing on May 16, 2004. Charmed: The Complete Sixth Season was released in a six-disc box set on October 17, 2006 and later in a complete collection on November 18, 2008. DVD summary The Charmed Ones – Piper (Holly Marie Combs), Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) and Paige (Rose McGowan) – are back to bewitch and hold you spellbound. Join these modern-day witches in Charmed: The Complete Sixth Season as their fantastic feats of magic and supernatural escapades will leave you breathless. Season Six catapults the sisters into action when they, disguised as Valkyries, must save Leo from an island of gorgeous warrior-maidens; Phoebe and Paige face off with a hungry Spider demon that emerges to feed upon Piper; Phoebe accidentally transforms into a genie; and magical go-go boots transport Paige back in time. Mix that with infectious humor, remarkable special effects, and intriguing storylines and you have a perfect brew of supernatural entertainment! Cast and Characters Main Cast *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt (Although credited, does not appear in "Hyde School Reunion") *Drew Fuller as Chris Halliwell (Does not appear in "Sword and the City", "Used Karma") *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris (Does not appear in "Forget Me...Not", "The Power of Three Blondes", "Love's a Witch", "My Three Witches", "Soul Survivor", "Sword and the City", "Chris-Crossed", "Used Karma", "The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell", "I Dream of Phoebe", "The Courtship of Wyatt's Father", "Hyde School Reunion", "Spin City" and "Witch Wars") Recurring Cast Notes and Trivia * Phoebe Halliwell sees the most power development this season when she becomes an Empath during the season premiere and thus gains a new power; Empathy, along with using this power to channel others powers and planting a premonition on another person. However, she eventually loses her active powers near the end of the season. As for Piper, she learns to utilize her exploding power in more ways while Paige improves her telekinetic orbing. * Magic School is introduced into the series and will play an important role until the series finale. * This is the first season since season 2 that Brian Krause didn't appear in all episodes of the particular season, though he does still appear in the opening credits. It happens again in season 8 where he is temporarily written out of the show due to budget cuts. * The main three actresses, Alyssa Milano, Rose McGowan, and Holly Marie Combs appeared in every episode of the season. The male leads did not. * This is the only season not to feature Finola Hughes as Patty Halliwell. The episode "Witchstock" was written with her in mind but, due to scheduling conflicts, the episode was rewritten for Jennifer Rhodes. This however, caused big timeline-mistakes, as Patty should have been in her twenties and not Grams. * The opening credits have changed slightly with new clips for each main cast member, except for Holly Marie Combs who got only one new clip and Brian Krause who's name clip stayed the same as in season 5, and new clips at the end of the opening featuring the three main lead actresses. * The DVD box-set of this season was released on the seventeenth of October 2006 in region 1 (The U.S., Canada) and for all other regions in April, May and October 2006. It was not released in Japan and as with previous seasons it doesn't include any bonus features. Episode list External links * * * Season 6 Category:Seasons Category:Season 6